Jayde/Supports
Jayde and Joos C Support *'Jayde': Hey dad! Take a seat, get comfy. We'll be here a while. *'Joos': What do you mean? *'Jayde': Tell me a bit about yourself, dearest daddy. *'Joos': Why? Shouldn't you already know about me? I think it's you who should be telling me about yourself. *'Jayde': Yeah, well, I don't remember you. *'Joos': Why not? You know everything about your mother. Her favorite food.... *'Jayde': Chicken! But not just any chicken. Chicken specially made using a down-home recipe straight from The Domain. *'Joos': Her allergies... *'Jayde': Shellfish, coconut and guava. There's probably more. *'Joos': Her birthday... *'Jayde': April 7th. *'Joos': And even her favorite word. *'Jayde': Fuck! *'Joos': So why don't you remember anything about me? *'Jayde': Well...you died. When I was very little. Either that or before I was even born. *'Joos': ...Oh. That makes sense. I'm sorry, I didn't know. *'Jayde': That's okay! I did come back to save you after all, right? So please let me get to know the father I never had. *'Joos': Alright. Let's play chess and I'll tell you about myself during the game. *'Jayde': ...I don't know how to play chess. *'Joos': Er...okay, we'll find a different way to bond. Promise. *'Jayde': Yay! B Support *'Joos': And...that's really it. *'Jayde': Really? *'Joos': All I remember anyway. Sorry your father's so boring. *'Jayde': Hey, it's okay! Once you remember everything, I'm sure we'll spend years talking about it! *'Joos': Yeah, you're right. *'Jayde': Sorry I badgered you so much about stuff you didn't really know. *'Joos': You wanted to get to know your dad. Nothing wrong with that. *'Jayde': But...what do we do now? *'Joos': You still haven't told me about yourself, so... *'Jayde': Oh, right! Let's get on that! Short version: I need to repopulate my species since we're all almost dead. *'Joos': As in the Taguel? *'Jayde': Yeah! *'Joos': The Taguel aren't extinct. *'Jayde': Not yet they're not. *'Joos': Your mom wasn't the last of the Taguel, she's the last of The Domain. *'Jayde': Of course I know that! But do you see any other Taguel around? Neither do I. So I'm repopulating. *'Joos': Fair enough. *'Jayde': ...If I can. *'Joos': Oh, you'll be able to. With your looks, it shouldn't be hard at all to net a nice guy. *'Jayde': Says the one who fell in love with a Taguel in the first place. Most people aren't used to the giant ears and stuff. And the glasses don't help. *'Joos': What's that supposed to...don't look at me like that! *'Jayde': Heehee, I'm joking. I know some guys dig the glasses. The ears are the hard part... *'Joos': Let's blame your mom for that one. *'Jayde': As opposed to blaming the normal human? *'Joos': Duh. *'Jayde': You're so weird, dad. Jayde and Signele C Support *'Jayde': Mom, I’ve got a question for you. *'Signele': Do you now? *'Jayde': Yeah. It’s about how you got someone to like you. *'Signele': …Excuse me? *'Jayde': I’m just saying, from experience, that the giant rabbit thing is a HUGE turn-off. Guys run from me when I approach them. *'Signele': I’ve never had a problem with that sort of thing. *'Jayde': How haven’t you? Don’t people see the ears and scream? *'Signele': Uh, no? *'Jayde': They don’t tremble in their boots? *'Signele': Not normally, no. *'Jayde': Wow. My own mother can get guys to approach her, and she neglected to pass that down with the scary bunny attributes. *'Signele': Why does it matter? I don’t think I like you talking like this. *'Jayde': It matters because—hey no what are you doing? That’s my foot! My lucky foot! *'Signele': I’m tickling you. That’s what little humans like, so maybe little bunnies like it too. *'Jayde': Has it even crossed your mind that I’m a grown bunny, not a little one? Let go of me! I have grown-up problems, not ones that can be solved through tickling! B Support *'Signele': So, it seems you’ve come back for so—oh god. What happened to your hand? *'Jayde': Nothing! It’s nothing! *'Signele': It looks like something bit you! You’re a scary rabbit! You shouldn’t be bitten by anything ever! *'Jayde': I said it’s nothing, so just drop it! *'Signele': Wow, okay, excuse me for trying to be a supportive mom or whatever. *'Jayde': …I’d never exactly call you “supportive,” but okay. *'Signele': Are you saying that I’m a bad mom to my little bunny child? *'Jayde': Nope. Just saying that you and I never seem to see eye-to-eye on things. And that always leads to you trying to force me into things. Wouldn’t call that supportive. *'Signele': Uh huh, that sounds like I’m a bad mom. *'Jayde': Not bad, trust me. *'Signele': I’m obviously bad, if my little bunny child doesn’t want to tell me when something’s wrong. *sniffle* Oh how could I fail so badly? *'Jayde': I’m a BIG bunny child, thank you very much. And you didn’t fail! It’s just…embarrassing what happened to my hand. *'Signele': It can’t be that bad, sweetie. *'Jayde': I may or may not have bit myself trying to chew on your ring. *'Signele': You chew on my ring? *'Jayde': I’m a rabbit. We chew things. *'Signele': *sob* I thought you were gonna say you got hurt by trying to get with some guy! This is the best news I’ve ever heard! *'Jayde': C-choking me. Can’t breathe… A Support *'Jayde': Mom, I want to talk to you. No, wait, need to talk to you. *'Signele': It's not about boys, is it? *'Jayde': No, no, it's not. I know how you don't care so much for that. *'Signele': Oh. I was gonna say that you're totally allowed to talk to me about boys. I get it that you're not MY little bunny child. You belonged to a different me. And so that means I shouldn't get so mommy-like with you. *'Jayde': But I like when you get so protective of me. *'Signele': Even though that's not my place? *'Jayde': Well, duh? My actual mom wasn't exactly the best at being my mom. *'Signele': She wasn't? *'Jayde': No way! She was always so hesitant to do anything on my own, because she didn't want me to get hurt. She didn't want to lose me. Ever. *'Signele': Which would explain why you didn't see things like she did. *'Jayde': Yeah… *sniffle* *'Signele': Are you crying? *'Jayde': No! Maybe. Yes… *'Signele': Oh, come here sweetie. Don't cry because of me. *'Jayde': I miss my mom so much. The one that raised me. You're great and all, but you're not her, and you can't replace her. *'Signele': I don't want to replace her. *'Jayde': *sob* But you're just like her except better! *'Signele': Don't say that. I'm sure she was way better than me. *'Jayde': No, she wasn't. She didn't tickle me, or tease me, or anything, and you do all of that. You're like the best mom I could have ever been given. *'Signele': Now you're gonna make me cry! Jayde and Augustus C Support *'Jayde': Augustus, I need you. *'Augustus': Er, what type of need? I know your tricks. *'Jayde': Just *sniff* a shoulder to cry on. That kind of need. *'Augustus': Oh, all right. You’re lucky that I inherited compassion from my mom to offset all the bad taste humor I could be slinging right now. *'Jayde': But your humor *sniff* makes everything feel better. *'Augustus': Er, well if you insist, I guess I could make a joke about your big ea— *'Jayde': NOT the ears. *'Augustus': You certainly dried your tears fast. *'Jayde': You mentioned something that everyone makes fun of me for. I thought you were above that sort of thing. *'Augustus': But you just asked for my humor. Sort of. *'Jayde': But not about my ears. A big, strong, charming warrior like you shouldn’t pick on a bunny for what nature’s given her. *'Augustus': Your…fur is getting under my shirt. I’m not sure if I like this kind of contact… *'Jayde': Are you wanting me to stop? You’re being really comforting right now, letting me hug you like this. *'Augustus': Jayde, I am not interested in your advances! Unrequited romance is no laughing matter, but you’re so desperate it’s hard not to laugh! *'Jayde': Ugh! What is it with you boys and being so against me wanting to be loved? B Support *'Augustus': If it isn't Jayde, once again crying. Another day, another attempt at you trying to sucker me into letting you cry on me. Not today! *'Jayde': Good, because *sniff* I'm not here to cry on you. *'Augustus': Even if you were I wouldn't allow it. I know your weakness. *'Jayde': Which one? I'm full of weaknesses. *'Augustus': The one where you're weak to me making jokes about your appearance. *'Jayde': Oh, well, that's not even the big one. Not like… *sob* *'Augustus': …Okay, those are real tears. Bring it in for a hug, my friend, and let this compassionate guy hear what's up. *'Jayde': It's terrible! I was training and I stepped wrong and an arrow nicked my fur! There was blood everywhere! *'Augustus': Everyone's weak to being attacked, Jayde. *'Jayde': Not everyone's going to let their species DIE because they're no longer attractive! *'Augustus': I'm pretty sure that your species is fi—Jayde why are you moving your armor like that? *'Jayde': Look at it! It's horrible! I'm terribly disfigured from a stray arrow! *'Augustus': I, uh, won't look because that's a chest that no man wants to open. *'Jayde': …Look at my damn cut, you jerk. *'Augustus': At this point, I really shouldn't buy into your sob stories, especially ones that involve fake injuries. *'Jayde': It's not a fake injury! It's real! Look, there's some blood and…Augustus, please! I'm definitely showing you where I got hurt, not just trying to get you to be attracted to me!! A Support *'Jayde': So when I approach you crying, you’re allowed to be a jerk to me. But you’re allowed to just waltz up right next to me on the battlefield and it’s all okay? Talk about stupid human double standards. *'Augustus': Jayde, you’re half-human. *'Jayde': Shut up. I didn’t ask you. *'Augustus': Yeesh, you’re bitter today. *'Jayde': I said shut up. *'Augustus': Man, you’re almost as terrible as some jokes I’ve heard before. Except those made me laugh because of how bad they are. You aren’t exactly eliciting chuckles. *'Jayde': FOR THE LOVE OF—oh no. Augustus, duck! *'Augustus': Goose! *'Jayde': No, get down! *'Augustus': I’m not a dancer, Jayde. I don’t “get down.” *'Jayde': Gah, just WATCH OUT! *'Augustus': What are you going on ab—JAYDE! … *'Jayde': …... *'Augustus': Waking up, huh? *'Jayde': W-what happened? Last I remember, I was transforming to protect your dense ass from an archer. *'Augustus': That’s definitely a thing you did. *'Jayde': And now I’m…topless? How embarrassing. This usually only happens when I’m trying to get someone’s attention. *'Augustus': Well, when arrows pierce your armor and ruin it when you’re in bunny form, there’s not much it’s going to do for you when you’re back to being normal. *'Jayde': I took arrows for you? *'Augustus': Basically. *'Jayde': What was I thinking? How could I ever ruin my perfect taguel body for someone who doesn’t even like me? I’m hopeless. *'Augustus': But I appreciate it. And, uh, the very real injuries that are definitely on your chest this time. S Support *'Augustus': Jayde! How’s it going today? *'Jayde': Same as always, Augustus, except worse. *'Augustus': Then wouldn’t that not be the same as always…? *'Jayde': Like you actually care. *'Augustus': The way I see it, once you see a girl’s bare chest for more than a second, you’re automatically entitled to care. *'Jayde': Great. So when you think of me, you think of my bloody and disgusting chest. *'Augustus': No way. I think of the smart and beautiful taguel you are. *'Jayde': …Oh, shut up. I’m the one that does the flirting around here. *'Augustus': That, my dear, wasn’t flirting. Although if you did want me to flirt, I know a few good pickup lines. *'Jayde': Please, no, spare me. *'Augustus': Are your legs tired? *'Jayde': Um, no? *'Augustus': Weird, because you’ve been running through my mind for weeks. *'Jayde': ...... *'Augustus': Did I lay it on a bit thick? *'Jayde': Oh yeah. I can’t ever get a guy to notice me, and the ONE TIME one does, he’s so turned off by my everything that he tells me cheesy jokes! *'Augustus': It…wasn’t a joke, Jayde. It was the truth. *'Jayde': Yeah, and I’m the most attractive woman alive. *'Augustus': Ever since you sacrificed your superficial beauty to protect me, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. Yeah, you used to get on my nerves, but you have that effect on people. And now I think I really like you. *'Jayde': Hmph. *'Augustus': I see a little color rising in those cheeks of yours. *'Jayde': It’s n-not like I’ve never had a guy admit his feelings to me before or anything. *'Augustus': You’re so cute when you’re flustered. *'Jayde': I’m not flustered! Man, now I get why guys don’t like it when I tell them I want to have their babies. It gives one a really weird feeling to be told romantic things. *'Augustus': Oh yeah, romance is wei—wait, how many guys have you told you’d have their babies? *'Jayde': …A few. *'Augustus': And not me? That hurts. I tell you I like you and then I learn this. *'Jayde': I’ll stop passing around promises for my body if you’re being serious about liking me. *'Augustus': Well those promises better end now because I am crazier for you than…well, anything that’s crazy. Jayde and Bohl C Support *'Jayde': Damn it Bohl. *'Bohl': Oh? Why is the rabbit damning at Bohl? Has he done something wrong? *'Jayde': Yeah, you sure have. *'Bohl': Apologies, Jayde. *'Jayde': You…aren't going to ask what you did wrong? *'Bohl': No? *'Jayde': Why are you so weird? *'Bohl': Weird is what is wrong? *'Jayde': No! *'Bohl': Then what is wrong? *'Jayde': I am going to throttle you. Hard. With my fist. *'Bohl': Bohl has read books on such behavior! *'Jayde': Yeah, I'm sure you have. It's kind of what people do when they don't like other people. *'Bohl': You speak of fisting? *'Jayde': …welp, that wasn't what I thought you were talking about. Damn it Bohl. Again. *'Bohl': What is the damning for this occasion? *'Jayde': For nothing! Just like the first time was for you leaving one of your stupid tomes laying around and I totally sliced my hand on a page! You're weird and you disgust me! *'Bohl': Oh, okay, to be going now, Jayde? *'Jayde': Yes. Yes I'm going now. Don't be weird around me again. B Support *'Bohl': Oh, hello to Jayde! *'Jayde': Er, hi there Bohl. Still being strange as ever, I see. *'Bohl': All Bohl has done is a greeting. *'Jayde': Yeah, and you're already creeping me out. *'Bohl': Oh. *'Jayde': See, I even like guys but I can't bring myself to like you. You're just so…weird. *'Bohl': But you are giant rabbit woman. Much weirder than a mage with mixed thoughts. *'Jayde': Excuse me? *'Bohl': That was not mispeaked. *'Jayde': *sigh* Listen, Bohl, I get it that you meant what you said, but it wasn't the nicest thing you could have said to me there. *'Bohl': And you calling Bohl weird is nice? No. *'Jayde': But, see, there's a difference! You are weird, and… *'Bohl': Big ears, fuzzy bunny fur, giant rabbit woman. *'Jayde': …Maybe you were right. But it was still mean! *'Bohl': The wrong is in both of us here. *'Jayde': I guess? You're still weird and I still don't like you. *'Bohl': Same to you, Jayde! A Support *'Bohl': To be clear as mud, you still do not like the Bohl, yes? *'Jayde': Yep, that hasn't changed. *'Bohl': Is there any way to make with the changing? *'Jayde': Nope, don't think so. *'Bohl': …No? *'Jayde': Come on, don't act like my opinion actually matters here. *'Bohl': But it does. *'Jayde': And why's that? Because I'm a girl who actually pays attention to you? *'Bohl': Because Bohl would very much like being liked, even by the giant rabbit. *'Jayde': You want me to like you? *'Bohl': It would be nice. *'Jayde': Normally it's me going up to people trying to get them to like me. *'Bohl': The turns have tabled, hm? *'Jayde': I guess so. And I guess that maaaaaaybe I could like you a bit. You can go from "no way" to "tolerable at best" on my list. *'Bohl': Most excellent of ideas. That makes Jayde go from not a friend to a friend on MY list! *'Jayde': You…er, have a list? *'Bohl': One of many things kept in this head, yes! *'Jayde': That's really interesting. What else do you have in there? *'Bohl': Lots. Maybe now as friends you can do some digging in the mind and find things of interest to the bunny brain you have! *'Jayde': Uh, sounds great, I guess? Jayde and Danica C Support *'Jayde': Okay, listen here you wily bitch, I kn— *'Danica': Your glasses. Right. *'Jayde': Why do you always do this to me? Personal antagonist, I swear. *'Danica': Because if there’s one thing I know is super easy to replace, it’s your dumb glasses. *'Jayde': What’s that supposed to mean? *'Danica': You break them all the time. Obviously you always get more. *'Jayde': I don’t break them ALL the time. Just…some of the time. *'Danica': But they’re still easy to replace. *'Jayde': Doesn’t mean you can keep stealing them from me! *'Danica': Get better at keeping track of your stuff then. *'Jayde': I keep track of my stuff just fine! See, look, glasses are firmly on my face. I know where they are now. *'Danica': That’s one thing you can manage to know where is. *'Jayde': …Danica, don’t. *'Danica': I mean, you totally lost track of your dad, didn’t you? *'Jayde': That’s it, you’re getting a beatdown from an angry Tague—wait why am I not…? *'Danica': Silly Jayde. Can’t keep track of anything. Especially not her special little stone. *'Jayde': You’re bullying me. *'Danica': I’m just helping a friend out. I’ve got your back…and your stuff. Jayde and Harley C Support *'Jayde': Ugh, what the hell! *'Harley': What the hell what the hell? *'Jayde': Don't you sass me, Harley! *'Harley': Whoa, whoa, simmer down there tiger. What's with the sudden hostility? *'Jayde': It's just not fair. I work so hard and put so much effort into being attractive for the guys and what do I get? Nada. Zilch. Nothing! Not even a passing glance. *'Harley': And what do I have to do with this? *'Jayde': You only have to walk by and every dude in the army suddenly can't shut up about you! *'Harley': Really? *'Jayde': Yeah, everybody loves you! The guys—and one of the girls—are practically falling over themselves to get you to like them. Don't even try to tell me you didn't notice! *'Harley': I didn't. Really. This is news to me. *'Jayde': Wha—really? *'Harley': I swear. I just thought they were all awkward on their own merits. *'Jayde': Heh, only when they're talking to you. Where's the love for the member of the dying species? *'Harley': We're all a dying species if we lose. *'Jayde': Oh my fucking gods, Harley with the end-times preaching. *'Harley': Just making sure your mind was still on the task at hand. *'Jayde': My point is, how do you do it? Is it the pixie cut? *'Harley': I honestly have no idea. But here's the deal: I don't particularly care about that stuff, so I'll start talking about you to guys, okay? *'Jayde': Really? *'Harley': Absolutely. I'll tell them all about how great you are and how you deserve a chance. *'Jayde': Oh wow...thanks! *'Harley': It's the least I can do, Jayde. *'Jayde': Harley, you're sweet on me. *'Harley': ...Hm. *'Jayde': What? *'Harley': I can't help but feel like there's something about this conversation I'm missing... Jayde and Kelsie C Support *'Kelsie': Jayde. Jayde. Jaaaaaaayde. *'Jayde': Uh, hey there Keshie. *'Kelsie': I’ve got something I need to admit to you. *'Jayde': Admit to me? You’ve never, well, been one to tell me anything. Except about your failed romances and that sort of stuff. *'Kelsie': It’s kind of about something like that? *'Jayde': *gasp* You found someone here in this time? *'Kelsie': Not really. *'Jayde': Then it’s old news? *'Kelsie': Again, not really. *'Jayde': Well NOW I’m interested! What’s up? *'Kelsie': I know that I’m into women and all that, but I’ve just got to say, your dad’s kind of hot and I think I’d be all over that if he wasn’t, uh, tied up with your mom. *'Jayde': My dad…? Wait did you say he’s tied up?? *'Kelsie': Not actually tied up! Like, romantically involved. You’ve gotta exist here somehow. *'Jayde': Oh. Right. Yeah. Back off my dad. He’s my mom’s. *'Kelsie': I know that. I was just saying he’s hot, that’s all. Jayde and Justice C Support *'Justice': Hello Jayde. *'Jayde': Hm? Oh hey Justice. I didn't see you there. *'Justice': I have a couple of questions to ask you, if that's alright. *'Jayde': Sure it is. You don't have to worry about a question limit like with my mom. *'Justice': Whew. Okay, so can you change into your bunny form? *'Jayde': Um, sure. I guess I can. *'Justice': Yay! *'Jayde': Okay. Now what? Or did you just want to see the flash of light? *'Justice': Now, uh, can I...touch your toebeans? *'Jayde': My what? *'Justice': Your toebeans! The little black things on your paws. *'Jayde': My...paw-pads? *'Justice': Yeah yeah, whatever they're called. *'Jayde': Um...this is really weird. Usually guys go for the boobs or the butt on a girl, but asking to touch my paw-pads is...strange. *'Justice': Please? This isn't in like a sexual way, I just like touching toebeans, and I figured if they're fun to touch on little dogs and cats, then they'll be even more fun to touch on a giant bunny. *'Jayde': Urgh, okay...just this once, though. *'Justice': Yay! *'Jayde': Heehee! Oh my god, that tickles! Ack! Stop. *'Justice': ….Holy shit. *'Jayde': ...What? *'Justice': Hearing you laugh in Taguel form was the scariest thing I've ever witnessed. *'Jayde': Heh...sorry. Jayde and Spencer C Support *'Jayde': *sigh* If only there was someone who could talk to me and appreciate my charm and my looks. *'Spencer': Sighing loudly behind someone isn’t a way to start conversation. Nor is what you followed that sigh with. But how are you, Jayde? *'Jayde': Lonely. Miserable. The usual. *'Spencer': I don’t know how to react to that. Thanks for the honesty. *'Jayde': Oh, you want me to be honest? Well okay. *'Spencer': No, that wasn’t an invitation to start listing off problems… *'Jayde': My heart hurts from the lack of attention it’s been given. All I can think about is how I’m a failure of a Taguel, not being able to reproduce like I should. There’s a hungry feeling in between m— *'Spencer': Jayde. No. Enough. *'Jayde': —but you told me to be honest. *'Spencer': I thanked you for what you had already said. Elaborations weren’t needed. *'Jayde': Then you shouldn’t have sounded sarcastic. *'Spencer': What do you know about sarcasm? You act like you were born and raised in a barn. *'Jayde': Take that back. *'Spencer': Oh, don’t start crying. You know I meant that as a witty comeback. *'Jayde': Maybe it’s not me who needs to learn about sarcasm, mister high and mighty prince guy. *'Spencer': …Why does this always happen with her? Poor girl’s so desperate for attention that she just loves creating drama. B Support *'Spencer': Look, Jayde, I get it that I overstepped some boundaries but you can at least accept my apology, can’t you? *'Jayde': No. *'Spencer': Please? I went and spoke to your mother about this behavior, and she was…well, she first told me that I deserved worse than a little name calling, but then she told me that the only way to cheer you up would be to— *'Jayde': Don’t you dare try anything she would. She’s so clueless as a mother. *'Spencer': Well, to be fair, she hasn’t exactly had to be a mother yet. *'Jayde': Specifics. I’m still mad at you. *'Spencer': As you very well can be! Just accept my apology so I can go on my way. *'Jayde': I’m not accepting anything from you. Unless…no, I can’t. *'Spencer': You can’t what? *'Jayde': Nothing. *'Spencer': As the future version of the baby who’s got a claim to one of the thrones of Frar, I command you to tell me what I could possibly do to make you forgive my barn comment. *'Jayde': Oh, wow, I like when you get all authoritative like that. *'Spencer': …I’ve been tricked, haven’t I? *'Jayde': Keep talking royal to me. It’s cheering me up. *'Spencer': I should have figured that, with you, it was all a matter of getting my attention. You’re so starved for love that you worry a guy into thinking he’s messed up, just for you to pull this stunt. *'Jayde': It worked, didn’t it? *'Spencer': For you, maybe. Category:Supports